Wake Up Call
by Saffie-lew
Summary: Jack and Sam are disturbed by a phone call while trying to enjoy their anneversary. Nothing is ever straight forward for SG 1. Review Please. Epilogue! Complete. NOW UP: A PREVIEW OF THE SEQUEL, EVE OF DESTRUCTION!
1. Chapter 1

This is my second Stargate review (well, my third really but I got writers block on the other one) so please tell me what you think. I need encouragement (I don't mind criticism though).  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate is not mine (I hate writing these things it's boring and repetitive).  
  
Wake up call.  
  
Jack wandered into his bedroom holding a breakfast tray decorated with rose petals. He put the tray down on the floor beside the bed so he could wake her. Quietly he knelt down.  
  
"Wake up," he said softly to the figure in the bed, "come on sweetie, its morning."  
  
The figure stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
"Happy anniversary," he whispered.  
  
"You too," Sam replied groggily.  
  
"I made you breakfast," he said.  
  
"Fruit loops," she looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"No," he laughed, "pancakes."  
  
"I love you," she responded.  
  
"They're just pancakes."  
  
She laughed at him and propped herself up on her elbows.  
  
"I love you too," he told her truthfully ant then paused for a moment, "Come on, we've got to be at work for 09:00."  
  
"I can't believe they want us to go in today," she sighed.  
  
"At least we're not off world."  
  
"They won't mind us being a bit late then," she grinned, tracing circles on the back of his hand with her index finger.  
  
"My attitude seems to be rubbing off on you," he smiled back at her, "or is it your military discipline leaving you now you're just a scientist."  
  
Her hands moved up his bare back slowly and she began to twist her fingers through the back of his short hair. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"Both," she said, pulling him forward and then sideways, positioning herself above him.  
  
"Good," he responded and kissed her again.  
  
His hand ran smoothly up her bare thigh.  
  
"Jack," she said, her voice had a questioning tone.  
  
"Yes," he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I know our job is. it's not the safest career there is."  
  
This is starting to sound like the speech she made before resigning.  
  
Every word of that speech was engraved in Jacks memory.  
  
**** (fuzzy screen memory thing) ****  
  
They'd been debriefing after another `routine` mission. Sam had been unusually quiet throughout it, her eyes firmly fixed on the desk in front of her. At the end, when the General was about to dismiss them she'd stood up and before anyone had the chance to say anything she began to speak.  
  
"Sir," she addressed General Hammond, "I resign." Her statement had been blunt and to the point.  
  
"What!" The General exclaimed. Jack remembered the shock in his voice. That was when Sam had begun her speech, with everyone sitting and watching her in disbelief.  
  
"Sir, this job is very dangerous," she began with a basic fact, "We've practically got our own beds in the infirmary," she glanced briefly at Janet. The General tried to say something in reply but Sam cut him off. "We could all die tomorrow," she had a distant look in her eyes, "and I don't intend to waste my life. I hope that I don't have leave the SGC, but, if that's the price of being happy, then I'll pay it. I just know that I need to resign from the air force, to pursue other interests." She looked at him, Jack for a moment before turning back to the wall she had faced all through her speech.  
  
They had all understood what the other interest was perfectly and Jack had asked her out the same day.  
  
**** (duh duh duh duh - back to the present time) ****  
  
"Jack? You there?" She asked him.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry honey," he smiled in reassurance, "I was just thinking."  
  
"Anyway, I was saying," she was lying on her side next to him with a hand on his chest. "I know our jobs are dangerous but it's not that bad, not really and ." She took a breath, "I've been thinking."  
  
"You're always thinking."  
  
She grinned at his remark.  
  
"I know but this time I was thinking about something specifically," she paused and looked up, into his eyes. "We've been married for a year now and maybe, we could, think about, possibly, having a baby."  
  
"What!" Jack noticed the same note of shock in his voice as General Hammond had expressed. He blinked erratically for a moment before speaking again; Sam was looking at him hopefully. "I. this is. a bit of a surprise."  
  
"You don't want to," Sam said, Jack could see the tears in her eyes, she looked down.  
  
He reached out a hand and positioned her face so she had to look at him.  
  
"I didn't say that," he said smiling, "I just said that it was a surprise, a nice surprise."  
  
She smiled again and kissed him.  
  
"Maybe we should start working on it now," he said.  
  
"Excellent idea sir," she agreed.  
  
They kissed once more, merging into a familiar passionate embrace.  
  
They jumped apart in shock as the telephone rang, sounding harshly through the room.  
  
"I knew it was too good to be true," she muttered.  
  
Jack rolled over and picked up the phone.  
  
"Yellow," he said, "great," he exclaimed sarcastically, "we're on our way."  
  
Sam listened to the single half of the conversation and let out a sigh of exasperation. Jack hung up.  
  
"Let me guess, we're needed on base," he broke the news to her, "dads here," Sam's eyes lit up with excitement briefly until Jack completed his statement. "It doesn't sound like it's a social call."  
  
"Great," she repeated Jacks previous statement.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So people, what did you think of the first chapter.  
  
Please review and tell me.  
  
I'm not really sure of the direction this fic is going to take yet so all ideas are welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry that this chapter has been so long and is so short but I've been busy writing my Voyager story and a couple of others.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or anything to do with it, I'm far too poor.  
  
Things written in italics are thoughts; I think they are all Jacks in this chapter.  
  
Wake Up Call - Chapter 2  
  
"Hey Dad," Sam said warmly as she walked into the briefing room. She hugged the old man fondly.  
  
"Sammy," he smiled and then looked over her shoulder, to where Jack was standing. "Jack," he nodded respectfully.  
  
"Dad," he responded, smiling tightly.  
  
Typical, whenever this guy turns up he always wants something. I wonder what he's disturbed us with today.  
  
I'm going to be a dad again, we're going to be family.  
  
Jack smiled more widely, his thoughts returning to his and Sam's decision. He looked at the floor so the others wouldn't see and mistake it for him being ok about being called in.  
  
They all sat down around the table and Jacob began speaking immediately, an urgent tone in his voice.  
  
"We've had word from one of our operatives, he's infiltrated the Jaffa of the system lord Nephthys."  
  
"Never heard of him," Jack interrupted, trying to inject some humour into the briefing.  
  
Jacob didn't smile and neither did Teal'c.  
  
"Actually, in Egyptian mythology Nephthys was," Daniel began, but Jack, sensing it was going to be a long explanation stopped him.  
  
"Save it Daniel, we're probably only going to kill him anyway," Jack looked at Jacob for confirmation.  
  
"Something like that," Jacob agreed.  
  
"I have heard of Nephthys," Teal'c spoke for the first time, "she is cruel and powerful. It is told she once slaughtered the children of an entire planet for her own pleasure, displaying the severed heads of the infants outside their parent's homes." Sam looked like she was going to be sick, Jack placed a comforting hand on hers.  
  
"But," Daniel began to argue.  
  
"Daniel," Jack said in a warning tone. "So Nephthys is a woman, shouldn't she be a system lady or something."  
  
Jacobs's eyes flashed, indicating the arrival of Selmac.  
  
"The Tok'ra require your assistance," Selmac stated, ignoring Jacks comment, "our operative has informed us that Nephthys is organising a treaty between the System Lords. This could have one of two different results, either the treaty will be a success and there will be anew stability between the system lords."  
  
"But," Daniel interrupted successfully, "the system lords have been fighting for millennia, it doesn't seem very likely that Nephthys could arrange peace on her own."  
  
Jacobs head bowed briefly.  
  
"That's what I thought," Jacob agreed, "but apparently she can be very persuasive. However, the other option seems more likely."  
  
"Which is?" Jack asked.  
  
"Nephthys will take this opportunity to kill a large percentage of the other system lords, claming their power for herself," Teal'c informed them.  
  
"Yes," Jacob nodded.  
  
"I know which one I'd put my money on," Jack commented.  
  
"Yeah," Daniel said sighing.  
  
"So what do you want us to do dad?" Sam asked.  
  
We don't have the resources to attack Nephthys' main base," Jacob started, "many of our operatives are off world and the others are busy preparing to move to another base."  
  
"You're moving again?" Sam asked, she sounded upset that he hadn't told her.  
  
"Yeah, it's a long story Sammy."  
  
"So all you want us to do is destroy the main base of a very powerful and from the sound of it psychotic Goa'uld," Jack said.  
  
"That's about it," Jacob said.  
  
"Piece of cake," Jack said sarcastically, hitting his head on the table.  
  
"When do you need this mission to be attempted?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"Today," Jacob replied bluntly.  
  
"Not today," Jacks muffled complaint sounded futilely from the place his head rested in front of him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So second chapter, what do you think?  
  
I apologise for the parts that are really badly written, I'm a bit tired.  
  
You know the drill, review. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase. 


	3. Chapter 3

I've finally finished chapter three but I don't really like it.  
  
I decided to write this chapter in first person because I haven't written one like that before.  
  
Tell me what you think. If it turns out really badly then I will rewrite it normally. So I need your opinions.  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate is not mine.  
  
Wake up call  
  
I walk into his quarters. He's sitting on the edge of the bed throwing an old tennis ball off the wall in front of him. He stops as I enter.  
  
"Hey," I say cheerfully.  
  
"Hey," he replies, smiling and standing up.  
  
"You bored?" I ask casually, shutting the door and discretely locking it.  
  
I remember, before I quit the military he used to visit my lab if he was bored. We'd sit and talk. Flirt. He still visited afterwards but since the fraternisation rules no longer applied, we had to find new ways to make it exciting again. Jack has quite an imagination. I smile at the memories. That poor airman who walked in the time we'd forgotten to lock the door. It was a good job that.  
  
"Yep, you?" My memories are cut short as he responds to my question.  
  
"I was," I smile.  
  
He's noticed the locked door and is moving closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologises, surprising me slightly.  
  
Why?  
  
"Why?" I ask out loud.  
  
"Today was supposed to be special. Ya know. Anniversary. Big decision." I smile at his answer.  
  
"It's not your fault," I wrap my arms around his neck.  
  
We may be married but the tension is still there, in a good way though. In a way that makes the air crackle with electricity whenever we are in the same room.  
  
"We could always start trying now," I suggest, "we've both got time to kill."  
  
"Carter, you really have changed," he smiles at me.  
  
He's right, since leaving the airforce I've felt an incredible freedom that's been missing from my life. Carter, it's been a while since I heard that, it's familiar though, probably why he didn't mind me keeping my name. Although he hadn't seemed so happy when I suggested he could take mine.  
  
He leans down and kisses me.  
  
****************************  
  
We rush into the 'gate room, we're almost late. I know I'm flushed and go even redder when everybody, including my father, turns to look at us as we hurry in.  
  
"We were checking the equipment," Jack lies.  
  
It probably would have been a lot more convincing if - a) I wasn't so flushed  
  
- b) I wasn't pulling on my jacket and straightening out my clothes  
  
and  
  
- c) the equipment wasn't already in the 'gate room.  
  
General Hammond looks very sceptical but thankfully doesn't say anything.  
  
"O.k. before we go is there anything else we need to know about this Neph. whats her name?" Jack asks.  
  
I have the feeling he's going to regret it. Daniel's been dying to give us a lecture since the briefing earlier.  
  
"Nephthys," Daniel starts, I focus on his words, no matter what Jack thinks, the Goa'uld connection with our history is fascinating. "She was the sister of Isis and Osiris and married to her brother Seth."  
  
"Married to her brother!" Jack exclaims, looking up at Daniel from his position by the bags.  
  
"Yes, it's very common in mythology for," Daniel explains.  
  
"Hang on," Jack interrupts him, "our Seth?"  
  
"She's going to be mad," I comment.  
  
"She didn't like him. In fact her son Anubis was conceived with her brother Osiris who was married to her sister Isis," Daniel continues, I watch Jacks frown deepens. He's so cute when he's confused, I do it deliberately sometimes, just to see that frown, which, I admit, is a bit cruel.  
  
"That's enough, I'm sorry I asked," Jack moans.  
  
"Dial the co-ordinates Jacob gave us," Hammond shoats smiling at the control room, "good luck sg1."  
  
"Thanks sir," Jack smiles but he looks worried. He always worries before things like thi.  
  
I hug dad goodbye.  
  
"I wish I was coming with you Sammy."  
  
"You've got to get back and help the Tok'ra," I tell him, "besides, it's nothing I haven't done before."  
  
"Don't underestimate her Sam," he sounds very serious, "Selmac's told me a lot about Nephthys, she's worse than most."  
  
"I won't dad," I promise him, he still looks worried.  
  
I don't blame him, no matter how well our missions are planned something always seems to go wrong.  
  
"We'll be fine," I reassure him.  
  
The wormhole opens behind me, I join the rest of sg1 at the bottom of the ramp. Teal'c heads forward and throws the gas through first, Jack looks at me and smiles, a look of reassurance. We fix our masks in place, aim our weapons and head through the gate.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Is it as bad as I think?  
  
Tell me.  
  
Thank you. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (finally)  
  
I'm sorry that this chapter has taken so long but my muse deserted me and when she finally decided to come back I dropped the little book I write in, in the bath, (no I'm not kidding.)  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate is not mine blah, blah, blah.  
  
So here it is at last, I hope you think it was worth the wait.  
  
Remember to review.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Something was wrong. It was too quiet. Quiet was definitely not good.  
  
His first thought was that they ad gone to the wrong planet, there were no Jaffa lying unconscious, or running away in fear-not that they did that. But no, he recognised the large gold and yellow courtyard that the Stargate was centred in from the images Jacob had shown them back on Earth. And.yeah, there were the trusty trees-arranged in neat rows between the columns-but definitely still trees. Still it made no sense why would a Goa'uld leave the 'gate unattended.  
  
He made a `move out` motion to the other, keeping gun pointed ahead and his eyes scouring the courtyard for any sign of movement. They headed forwards, down the rough limestone steps that lead from the Stargate.  
  
It was silent.  
  
"Something's wrong," Daniel whispered, appearing at Jacks side.  
  
Jack walked further forward, gesturing for the others to stay put. He headed for the avenue of sphinxes directly ahead of the Stargate. He heard the others following, they had disobeyed his orders, like that made a change.  
  
Something hit his shoulder, causing his body to jerk back in pain with its force. It hit him again in the stomach; he slumped forward, falling to the ground. The world slowed as he watched a dozen Jaffa apparently materializing from air. His neck was twisted at an uncomfortable angle; he could see Sam rushing towards him, still firing at the Jaffa. The rest of the world blurred around her form. He tried to tell her to leave but it was too late, a ball of energy hit her.  
  
She fell beside him, dead.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He opened his eyes groggily and then closed them again quickly. It was too bright. He tried to remember where he was, what had happened.  
  
"Oh shit," he mumbled and tried to raised a hand to rub his eyes. Still, if he was alive then it meant the others probably were as well.  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes again. Daylight. It wasn't as bright the second time. He looked around. Daylight reflecting on gold. Jack pushed himself into a sitting position.  
  
"You have awoken," Jacks head whipped around to the source of the unmistakably Goa'uld voice.  
  
"You must be Nephthys," he commented lightly.  
  
"And you are Jack O'Neill," the voice responded more humanly.  
  
He stood up briefly, but was pushed to his knees by a nearby Jaffa. He found himself kneeling in front of the golden throne, in it the source of the voice. A beautiful woman, smooth coffee coloured skin, long, soft black hair cascading over her bare shoulders. Her large dark eyes highlighted with kohl, an innocent face. Her long legs were crossed-pure white line falling to each side revealing a large amount of her flawless skin as she lounged back, her arms on the arm rests. She looked every inch a Queen.  
  
Jack snapped himself out of his reverie, reminding himself who-and what- she was.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you Jack," she said gently.  
  
"That's a shame," he spat sarcastically.  
  
"You can't deny your goddess."  
  
"Then I guess it's a good job I'm an atheist."  
  
She stood up and knelt in front of him. She rested a soft hand on his face, drawing her thumb across his lip. Leaning in she brushed her own lips against his ear.  
  
"I need you to help me," she whispered silkily, "will you help me Jack?"  
  
"Of course," he answered, he felt her smile and move back.  
  
"Good," she smiled.  
  
"As soon as hell freezes over," he added.  
  
Nephthys eyes glowed as a sudden rage overcame her calm demeanour. Her grip on Jacks face tightened, her nails biting hard into his flesh causing blood to flow freely down his cheek.  
  
"You will NOT deny your Goddess."  
  
"You are NOT a Goddess."  
  
Nephthys snapped, grabbing Jacks throat so hard he found it difficult to breath. She stood up, lifting Jack with her until his feet hung several inches above the ground.  
  
"This could have been pleasant for you Jack, unfortunately, now we're going to have to do this the hard way."  
  
She dropped him to the floor, turning and taking her seat once more.  
  
Jack rubbed his throat, pushing himself back into a kneeling position.  
  
"Put him with the other two," she instructed the Jaffa.  
  
Two. Jack felt panic rise within him and fought to suppress it.  
  
"Hey snakehead," he said, struggling to keep his voice even, "what'cha mean other two?"  
  
"Oh," she smiled maliciously, "I gave the sho'va to one of my other guests. Lord Apophis was pleased with his gift."  
  
Despite this revelation Jack felt relief flush through him, Sam was okay. They just had to get Teal'c out.  
  
Two Jaffa were picking him up, one on either side, gripping him under the arms and pulling him out of the `throne room`. Another followed behind. They were almost out of the room when she spoke again. The Jaffa paused at the sound of her musical voice.  
  
"Bring the woman," she said in an amused tone.  
  
"No!" Jack shouted.  
  
"Will you help me?"  
  
He fell silent, knowing he couldn't, even if it was to protect Sam."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's it.  
  
I know it's quite short and uneventful but I'm nearly finished the next chapter so that one will be up soon as well.  
  
Review please, it might just inspire my muse so the rest of the story won't take as long as this chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: torture can be hazardous to your health and may result in infection or death.  
  
AN: I'm sorry as always, that this chapter took so long, but I hate it. I've rewritten it more often than my classics essay but have a serious case of writers block. Anyway, don't let me put you off reading it. Enjoy (I hope.)  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Sam had been gone for hours. Jack paced the confines of their cell restlessly. Daniel sat in the corner, watching his friend anxiously. Jack stopped his pacing and turned to the solid wall, forcing his fist into the stone. Daniel looked away, wincing at the force of his friends' assault, hoping that Jacks hand wasn't too badly injured. When Daniel glimpsed back Jack had resumed his pacing and didn't seem to be in pain.  
  
"Jack."  
  
His companion didn't respond.  
  
"Jack!" He shouted, Jack spun around to face him, "relax."  
  
Jack looked like he would explode.  
  
"Relax!" He shouted, "We're prisoners. Sam and Teal'c are.god knows where, enduring all sorts of torture. And there doesn't seem to be any way out!"  
  
"We need to concentrate on escaping, Sam can take care of herself," Daniel said, unconvinced by his own reasoning, "you can't help her by breaking fingers. Not your own anyway," Daniel weakly attempted to inject some humour into the situation."  
  
"You're right," Jack sighed, rubbing his eyes wearily.  
  
"Okay, so what are we going to do?"  
  
Jack sat heavily on the floor beside Daniel.  
  
"I don't know, I can't think straight."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Tell me what I need to know and the pain will stop," Nephthys smiled sweetly while holding the ribbon device steadily in front of her, the orange light focused on Sams head.  
  
Sam knelt, her teeth gritted as a last show of defiance, her witty retorts and fighting strength beaten down by hours of torture. The pain stopped giving way to the dull ache of hours of torture. She fell forward panting before slowly straightening her back and staring directly into her captors eyes.  
  
"Are you not in enough pain Tau'ri?"  
  
Sam continued to stare into the Goa'uld's bottomless dark eyes.  
  
"I agree," Nephthys continued, "perhaps it would be time for some cruder methods of torture."  
  
Sam tried desperately not to react but the hours of pain had weakened her resolve, she looked away.  
  
"Lady Nephthys," a Jaffa addressed her, walking into the chamber and bowing his head.  
  
"What is it?" The Goa'uld asked him.  
  
"The other system lords are getting impatient, they believe you are trying to deceive them and are threatening to leave," the Jaffa explained.  
  
"Tell them we can begin as soon as the others arrive."  
  
"So you are trying to wipe them out, claim their power for yourself," Sam croaked.  
  
"Silence!" Nephthys shouted turning back to her prisoner.  
  
"How did you get them to come here?" Sam continued.  
  
Sam felt a strong hand made contact with her face but forced herself to look up again, blood dripping from her already swollen lip.  
  
"Take her back," she ordered the Jaffa.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The door opened and Sam was thrown roughly inside, it slammed shut immediately, giving Daniel and Jack no time to react. They hurried over to Sam's prone hunched and apparently unconscious figure. Jack automatically felt her neck for her pulse. She stirred, opening her eyes and attempting to sit up. They helped her, resting her back against the wall.  
  
"Are you okay?" Daniel asked helplessly.  
  
Jack sat silently, his hand clutching hers.  
  
"She's going to kill them," Sam warned them wearily once she had gotten her breath, "we have to stop her."  
  
"I know," Daniel said soothingly, "but what I don't understand is why they would trust her enough to come here."  
  
"Perhaps they want a treaty to ensure stability between them," Jack suggested quietly, "that way they can defeat us more efficiently."  
  
Daniel and Sam stared at him in stunned silence.  
  
"What?" Jack asked, "Hey I'm not totally stupid you know. It makes sense."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's it. I'm working on the next chapter but I have come to the conclusion that my muse has packed up and left and that maybe she'll stop sulking and come back if I can give her a name (hey, it worked in the never ending story.)  
  
Please review and feel free to suggest a name. 


	6. Chapter 6

I know. I'm sorry. I've had a lot of coursework to do that technically should have been handed in a few weeks ago. It's done though so I can get on with this, well, apart form revision. Anyway, my point, I tend to waffle a bit sometimes, you've probably noticed, but my point was. I will now be posting chapters more frequently.  
  
My muse has returned and now has a name (thanks to eyecandy), hopefully she won't desert me again. I have now figured out what will happen up to chapter 10 but after that I am stuck, so, for future reference: don't blame me, blame Keara, (my muse).  
  
I have written this chapter in first person from Sam's point of view because that's the only way my muse would co-operate.  
  
Disclaimer: it's not mine, there, I said it. Don't sue.  
Chapter 6  
  
We had a plan, a definite plan. Well, a sort of plan which utilised a lot of improvisation. Basically, we were going to make it up as we went along. It was the best we could do with so little information.  
  
"So," I smiled, the pain had settled to a dull ache and with Jacks hand resting subtly on mine it was almost bearable, "basically, the plan is to get out, get Teal'c out and kill or stop Nephthys."  
  
"Without being shot," Jack added.  
  
"Without being shot."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"How?" I asked. After 3 hours that was the best we had come up with and since our cell was secure, well, all we had to do was wait. If Nephthys continued in the same way the Jaffa should come for us soon. She seemed to be testing us. Of course, if we missed our chance of escape we were in real trouble. Nephthys was losing her patience.  
  
"Ahh," Jack grinned, "don't over think it Carter. That's the beauty of the plan, simplicity. We stick to the plan."  
  
I can't help but smile. He always makes me smile, and giggle, which can be quite embarrassing. Even when we first met and I was trying not to like him, he still made me smile.  
  
Daniel was slouched against the opposite wall looking thoughtful. "Daniel," Jack called, there's a playful warning in his voice.  
  
"Hmm," Daniel responds distractedly.  
  
"You'd better not be thinking about the plan," he warned.  
  
I knew I had that grin plastered on my face again.  
  
"No," Daniel smiled, "I was just wondering if I could sue the air force for work related stress."  
  
"I wouldn't like to try," I responded, "besides; this is the most relaxing day I've had in weeks."  
  
"You had the whole weekend off," Daniel said.  
  
I blushed at the memory of that weekend. It may have been fun but when I went back to work I'd been tired then when I left.  
  
Daniel mad an `oh` noise and looked away. I don't think he's gotten used to the idea that Jack and I are married, even after a year. I know he's happy for us but the idea of his best friends sleeping together still seems alien to him.  
  
"We should get paid more," Jack said, changing the subject.  
  
"I think they want us to be glad we get the chance to travel off world," Daniel reasons.  
  
"You were the one complaining about stress," Jack pointed out, narrowing his eyes, "you were thinking about the plan weren't you."  
  
"No," Daniel remained adamant, "I'm just saying, that's what they want us to think so when we get kidnapped by crazy aliens we don't ask for a pay rise.  
  
I closed my eyes and let their familiar voices wash over me. I could almost imagine we were at home. Maybe in the garden, sitting on the porch. Jack, with beer in hand, is bickering with Daniel. Teal'c is at the barbecue, wearing the `woman's underwear` apron that Jack bought him a few Christmases ago, instead of being tortured by a heartless system lord. Great. I ruined it. I opened my eyes to find Jack and Daniel staring at me. They had stopped talking. It was their fault, I decided. They ruined my daydream.  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
"It's nice to see you find us so interesting," Daniel smiled.  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
"About the plan?" Jack asked suspiciously.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Or is it the other thing?"  
  
"Not specifically, just home. I'm sure the plan'll work, it always does."  
  
"Yeah, and sometimes space monkey doesn't even get killed."  
  
"Hey," Daniel objected.  
  
"I thought you were `refusing to respond` to that particular name," Jack grinned at him, obviously winning an argument.  
  
"I'm not responding."  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
"You just did."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
They continued their childish argument. I let them get on with it. Everybody needs a way to keep busy when there is nothing to do but wait. I daydream. There are thousands of places I'd rather be right now, thousands of experiences I would rather relive. My first date with Jack after I had quit the air force, his proposal off world when the natives thought we were demons and locked us up, dancing at my wedding, Christmas at our house with all our friends. Hey, I'd even take our almost honeymoon in Italy which was interrupted by a call from General Hammond. Any where as long as it wasn't here. Nephthys seemed to want to wear us down with waiting, I hate waiting.  
  
"What other thing?" Daniel asked, interrupting my thought again.  
  
I frowned at him.  
  
"Jack asked if it was `the other thing`," he clarified.  
  
I smiled, throwing a conspiratorial glance at Jack. He did the same.  
  
`Should we tell him? `  
  
I asked the question with my eyes. He shrugged as if to say, `why not`. I turned back to Daniel. I felt Jacks arm creep casually around my waist. Usually we're totally professional at work, well, apart from the proposal thing, but hey that was life and death and this was our anniversary.  
  
"We're trying for a baby," I told him.  
  
He looked shocked for a moment but recovered quickly. A grin spread across his face.  
  
"That's great," he shouts.  
  
"Yeah," Jack agrees.  
  
It might seem strange for us to be talking about things like this whilst imprisoned in a Goa'uld palace but honestly, what else was there to do? 


	7. Chapter 7

I have finally gotten around to typing this up and posting it. I swear I meant to do this sooner but then I got a trapped nerve in my neck and I had coursework to do and my exams which I still have a few left of. And then my aunt died and I just found enough time amongst everything to type this up between revision sessions and I have a funeral on Friday, so honestly it wasn't my fault.  
  
Anyway, here it is. Just need to say that there is a reason why so many things are from Sam's point of view. Promise. And the story is getting back on track. (  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Six Jaffa. Nephthys had sent six Jaffa. There was no way they could overpower that many without any weapons. It was as if Nephthys had known what they'd planned and changed her pattern just enough to prevent the escape. Of course, they'd tried, and failed, and had the bruises to prove it. Even as she thought it Sam could feel the left side of her face swelling where she'd been hit by the wall which one of the Jaffa had kindly thrown her into.  
  
She looked around from her position - kneeling on the floor in front of the Goa'ulds throne - and winced at the pain which filled her body. Heavy Jaffa hands pressed down on her bruised shoulders, holding her in place, her hands bound behind her back. Jack and Daniel were either side of her, kneeling in almost identical positions.  
  
"I tire of these games," Nephthys growled eventually, fiddling with the gold fastenings on her Ribbon device.  
  
"Really," Jack said, his voice thick with sarcasm, "I was just starting to enjoy it."  
  
Nephthys stood up and struck him in one smooth motion. His head snapped back painfully. Sarcasm was a valid response to a lot of things, and aggravated Goa'uld obviously wasn't one of them.  
  
"Silence!" She commanded before sitting back down again.  
  
"Well, this is a cliché," he said.  
  
Sam took the opportunity to view the rest of the room. Golden walls reflected sunlight. How long had they been there? There shouldn't have been any sunlight. The planet they were on had a similar rotation to Earth. She frowned. Maybe she was wrong but she'd had the same strange feeling for a while. Everything seemed familiar somehow. Maybe Jolinar had seen it before.  
  
She continued her observations. There appeared to be two types of Jaffa. The one standing beside Nephthys throne was wearing full silver armour, a strange quartered rectangle emblazoned on his forehead. Jolinars memories told her it was the symbol of Nephthys. It was a house, her name meant Lady of the house. Sometimes the memories were useful.  
  
The three Jaffa holding them in place didn't have tattoos. No signs of their `goddess`. That definitely was strange. They didn't have any armour either, just, what looked to Sam like, pale brown leather skirts. She looked at Daniel and could tell that he had noticed the Jaffa too. Jack seemed too busy annoying their captor to pay much attention to their surroundings. Sam and Daniel were just letting him get on with it.  
  
"You know this whole `God` thing is getting a bit old," he said, "Why don't you try playing Dracula next. It's a lot less ambitious than god and much more believable."  
  
Nephthys had a puzzled but angry look on her face. It looked as if Jacks comments had confused her and she didn't like it.  
  
"You will die," she informed them, apparently changing the subject.  
  
"Nice," Jack remarked lightly.  
  
Nephthys ignored him.  
  
"The method of death is still in question," she continued, "if you tell me what I want to know, your death will be quick. I may even give you new life. Your bodies please me. If you do not answer my questions...."  
  
"Let me guess," Jack chipped in, "you'll.... torture us to death?"  
  
"Tell me now!"  
  
"You sound like the villain in a B movie," Jack smiled, knowing she wouldn't understand.  
  
"Tell me who sent you here. Who is the Tok'ra spy?!"  
  
"How likely do you think it is that we'll tell you?" Jack asked her, tilting his head to one side and waiting for a response.  
  
Nephthys eyes glowed viciously as she raised her arm and shot him with a zat gun. She leaned back in her seat crossing her legs and watched as Jack fell forward in pain.  
  
"Ayayay! Jeezuz!" He cried, "That's better than the stuff you made me drink on Abydos, Danny."  
  
"If you will not tell me after torture, I will make you a host. As I said, your bodies please me," she reached out a leg and ran her bare foot down Daniels chest, "The Goa'uld inside of you will take your body and then your mind. It will tell me all I want to know. I will destroy the spy, and then I will destroy your world."  
  
"Where have I heard that before?" Jack asked, trying to get the Goa'ulds attention away from Daniel. "Oh yeah. Hathor, Ra, Cronus, maybe you've heard of them. We killed them by the way. I'm forgetting someone. Ah, god old Seth."  
  
Nephthys head whipped around and her eyes focused on him once more. Her foot dropping to the ground.  
  
"My king," she smiled pleasantly, "so he is dead."  
  
"Well that wasn't the response I expected."  
  
"Remember, in Egyptian mythology Nephthys hated Seth," Daniel reminded him quietly.  
  
"Oh, like the Hathor incident," Jack frowned, "are you going to start saying things like `we are very grateful`?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"No," she replied bluntly, "they were weak to let you destroy them."  
  
"I'm pretty sure they didn't `let` us destroy them," Jack reasoned, "in fact, they fought us quite well. Maybe it's the whole Goa'uld arrogance that let them down."  
  
"I will enjoy playing with you later," Nephthys smiled, "but it is not your turn."  
  
She turned back to Daniel. Sam felt her heart plummet and could tell Jack felt the same. Daniel was like a younger brother to both of them.  
  
"My turn?" Daniel grinned defiantly, "Finally, I was getting restless."  
  
That guy was spending waaay too much time with Jack. Nephthys shot him and he cried out. Sam struggled against the Jaffa, trying to help Daniel and get to Nephthys. Jack was doing the same.  
  
"Interesting," Nephthys said, standing, "you both feel protective towards this one."  
  
She slid to her knees in front of Daniel. The Jaffa forced him to sit up.  
  
"If I threatened to shoot him again, would you tell me what I want to know?"  
  
Sam set her jaw and turned away.  
  
"We're going to die anyway," Daniel said, his voice hoarse.  
  
"I think I will keep you," Nephthys decided, "You can be the host to my new king." "Drop dead," Daniel croaked.  
  
"Insolent Tau'ri, you will pay soon for your insults. You will all suffer at the hands of those who hate you most," she focused on Daniel again, placing her hand gently on the side of his face.  
  
She spoke softly to him, "and you will cry out for your goddess to save you each time you die."  
  
"Well isn't that a nice little threat you've got there," Jack grinned desperately, "do you practice that in the mirror?"  
  
Nephthys paid no attention to him, concentrating intently on Daniel.  
  
The door to the chamber opened. Nephthys looked up sharply as a Jaffa walked in. Like the Jaffa by her throne he wore full silver armour and had her mark on his head.  
  
"Lady Nephthys," he addressed her, bowing.  
  
He looked uneasy, nervous.  
  
"Is there a problem?" She growled at him in her Goa'uld voice.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Nephthys stood, looking down at Daniel.  
  
"Don't worry, I will return soon. I do not like leaving my guests unattended for too long."  
  
"Guests," Jack laughed.  
  
Nephthys head snapped round to him, angrily. She nodded at the armour clad Jaffa who had been standing by her throne impassively. He stepped forwards and hit Jack, sending him backwards into the Jaffa holding him.  
  
"Do not kill them," she warned him before leaving the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay, was it worth the wait?  
  
Probably not.  
  
Tell me what you thought.  
  
Review. 


	8. Chapter 8

I have finally saved enough to by my shiny new laptop so I can finally type up my stories any time I want to instead of having to wait my turn on the family computer. This means I SHOULD be able to update in a timelier manner.  
  
I tried to make this as easy to read as possible.  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate isn't mine. Wow, that's a shock!  
  
Chapter eight  
  
Teal'c hung uncomfortably by the arms in the centre of a small room. The chains and shackles which held him reached high above him to the ceiling. He listened for something, anything to fill the dark silence. Even when his tormentors had been in the cell, there had been no light. There were no windows and his captors had brought no lamp or candle. He was alone, the darkness and silence pressing heavily upon him. He fought to stay quite so as to not give satisfaction to his torturers.  
  
Pain burned in his shoulders and arms from hanging for so long, his feet barely touching the ground. His position caused him to swing slightly when he lost his balance. He regained his footing and managed to still himself.  
  
Footsteps broke his solitude and he shot a glance towards the place he thought the door would be before settling his eyes straight ahead once more. His pride would not allow him to show his captor discomfort or weakness, even if it was too dark to see anything.  
  
He reached his hands up to the heavy chins above him and twisted his fingers to touch them. Rust slid beneath his fingers as he gripped the chains solidly. The shackles dug painfully into his wrists, and blood began to run slowly down his arms. He held onto the chains, pulling himself a few inches from the ground. He took the strain from his shoulder blades and the muscles in his arms burned.  
  
He heard the door open and listened carefully to the footsteps approaching. There were three of them. They sounded like Jaffa. He stayed still, gripping the chains. The footsteps stopped.  
  
"Sho'va kree," he shouted.  
  
Teal'c stayed silent.  
  
"Sho'va!"  
  
"I am not a traitor," Teal'c spoke calmly but the strain on his body showed in his voice, "the Goa'uld are not gods. They are parasites who enslave our people. We are their strength. Join me against them and you will be free from Nephthys."  
  
"Sho'va!" The Jaffa shouted once more, "You betray your god, now you wish me to betray mine. After the test the gods will finally punish you for your crimes."  
  
"What is this test you speak of?"  
  
"I will not tell you anything Sho'va," the Jaffa told him, "you are the prisoner."  
  
"Your goddess will not defeat us," Teal'c informed him, "she is weak."  
  
The Jaffa swung his staff weapon, aiming to hit Teal'c in the stomach, but Teal'c anticipated the blow. He used his grip on the chain to pull himself out of the way, like the gymnasts on Earth. He swung his legs forwards and hit the Jaffa squarely in the chest. The Jaffa hit the wall hard but shuffled back to his feet immediately.  
  
"You will pay for that Sho'va," the Jaffa wheezed, "I may not be permitted to kill you here but I can cause you great pain before my goddess needs you."  
  
A staff weapon blast lit up the room for only a second but it was all Teal'c needed. The other two Jaffa were waiting either side of the door which was on the right like he expected.  
  
The Jaffa in front of them stood with his staff weapon pointed a look of victory and then horror on his face as he realised that his shot had missed. Teal'c felt the chains snap and fell to the hard ground. The Jaffa was young and foolish, he had shot in the dark when he couldn't see his target.  
  
He righted himself just in time to dodge a second staff blast which grazed his left arm. He swung a leg around to where he believed the Jaffa to be, sweeping his legs from beneath him. The Jaffa fell to the ground, hard.  
  
The two Jaffa by the door were firing on him. Their shots illuminated the darkness for split seconds, giving Teal'c a clearer view of the room. He picked up the fallen Jaffa's staff weapon an shot him before turning on the others. He fired at them. Each shot gave a better idea of their locations. Rubble fell from the walls as staff blasts hit thee worn stone. Teal'c's bound hands fired skilfully and the fighting stopped as the final Jaffa collapsed, unconscious or dead.  
  
Teal'c moved slowly towards the door, feeling his way through the fallen bodies. He reached out and grasped the handle of the door. The corridor outside was as dark as his cell and just as quiet. It was empty. The fight had not alerted any more Jaffa.  
  
He continued down the hall using the wall for guidance until he noticed a dim light which seemed to emanate from around a corner. He stopped for a moment, listening, trying to find out if there was anyone around the corner. He couldn't hear anything.  
  
He crept around the corner, pressing himself into the wall. The second hallway was dimly lit and also empty. The ease with which his escape was happening concerned him. Surely Nephthys' Jaffa would hear the noise or at least guard the outside of his cell. She would not just assume he would stay there indefinitely. Unless she required her Jaffa to ensure the visiting system lords did not attack her.  
  
He reached a narrow staircase which climbed upwards at a steep angle. He started ascending slowly and then broke into a jog, still holding the staff weapon awkwardly in his bound hands so it didn't hit the stone steps and alert any Jaffa.  
  
The staircase terminated in a dead end and Teal'c stopped suddenly. He stared at the wall which was decorated with hieroglyphs. He searched for a familiar symbol associated with Nephthys, just as Apophis had a serpent to open his doors. He found the correct symbol, a rectangle with a smaller rectangle in one corner. He turned the symbol and the door opened.  
  
Outside was a brightly lit gold corridor which contrasted heavily with the darkness below. Teal'c took a second to accustom himself to the light before progressing further, searching for a clue to his team mates where about.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
I bet you thought that I'd forgotten about poor old Teal'c.  
  
This chapter had a bit more action that the other chapters and I'm not very good at writing action so I hope it was ok.  
  
Remember to review please and tell me what you thought about this chapter. ; ) 


	9. Chapter 9

I finally got around to writing this chapter (I'd been procrastinating,) for some reason this chapter was really hard to write and it turned out to be longer than I thought so I had to split it into two separate ones.  
  
Then I lost half of it somehow (I'm not sure how yet) and had to retype it so if you see any half sentences or things that don't make sense that's why. Let me know and I'll fix it. I have read it over a few times but I might have missed some.  
  
That's my only excuse which is quite pathetic really; I think I'm just lazy.  
  
I'm not going to make anymore promises about updating sooner because I just don't seem to be able to keep them, no matter how much I already have written.  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate is not mine.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wake Up Call - Chapter 9  
  
Teal'c looked around the seventh room that he had checked. It contained the equipment that Nephthys had taken from them. He picked up as much of his own as he could and grabbed a P-90 with his free hand.  
  
The strategy he had been utilising to find the rest of SG1 was inefficient. He decided that a more practical method would be to capture an enemy Jaffa and force him to reveal SG1's current location. Teal'c turned and left the room to put his plan into action.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Pain filled his senses until it was all he knew.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" He wheezed.  
  
The Jaffa pulled his leg back for another strike. The heavily booted foot made contact with his ribs and Jack cried out in pain. It was something he tried not to do too often but he had the feeling one or more of his ribs were broken so it was okay. Or so he told himself.  
  
Sam and Daniel were still being forced to stay in the kneeling position they had been in when Nephthys was there, straining to see what was happening to their leader. Jack lay on his side a little back from the others, curled slightly to protect his injured ribs as best as he could with his hands tied awkwardly behind his back.  
  
Purple bruises blossomed across his face and blood poured steadily from a gash across his cheek.  
  
"Ouch," he said sarcastically but it was a weak imitation of his usual sarcasm.  
  
Jack tried to sit up again but was pushed down aggressively by the Jaffa who had been holding him before and kicked again. He saw Sam struggling against her captor.  
  
"Do you think we could change the pattern here," Daniel said in a strained voice, "the `violence, witty comeback, violence` approach is making me dizzy."  
  
Jack had to smile at that, Daniel was picking up some more bad habits.  
  
The Jaffa hit Daniel with his fist, snapping his head back. That wasn't nearly as amusing. There was a reason he was the one who aggravated the Goa'uld. It stopped the rest of his team from being beaten to a pulp; well.that was how I was supposed to work.  
  
Jack found himself on the wrong end of a staff weapon.  
  
"Hey!" Daniel shouted.  
  
Jack wanted to scream at the archaeologist to shut up.  
  
The Jaffa turned back to Daniel.  
  
"Nephthys said you couldn't kill us," Daniel continued.  
  
"Yeah," Sam joined in.  
  
Jack growled quietly. Why couldn't they just follow his lead for once?  
  
"She wouldn't be very happy with you would she," Sam finished.  
  
"Do not question me!"  
  
He swung the staff weapon so that it hit Sam and Daniel across their stomachs. He heard the thud as it connected. Neither of them cried out but they fell forwards over the weapon, pulling against the Jaffa who were gripping their shoulders.  
  
Jack managed to shuffle forwards a little bit so he could see them more clearly. The Jaffa holding Sam and Daniel seemed to be struggling to pull them back into a straight position once more. They were pulling back on the staff weapon that had assaulted them - and winning.  
  
They must have worked their hands free of the rope binding them. Jack grinned proudly and tried to lie still looking harmless. His team pulled the weapon free and span it so it faced its owner. The Jaffa behind them were regaining control though. Sam shot their tormentor but the Jaffa guarding Jack forced the weapon from her hands and pointed it at her silently.  
  
"Damn," Jack swore under his breath.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
After searching a great deal of time for any sign of Jaffa in the large palace, Teal'c was puzzled. He looked with concern from one end of the long gilded hall to the other. The palace appeared to be abandoned. Since his initial fight, which had already seemed a little too easy, Teal'c had encountered no further resistance.  
  
He glanced up and down the doors that lined the inner side of the hallway and wondered if his team-mates were in one of those rooms. It was highly improbable.  
  
He heard a cry of pain and looked towards the direction it had come from. If he remembered the plan of the palace correctly from Jacob Carters briefing then the noise was coming from the `throne room`. It was conceivable that they had been taken there to be tortured. However, even if the rest of the palace was deserted it was likely that the `throne room` would be heavily guarded.  
  
He began running towards the origin of the noise.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The door to the room swung open and Jack thought it must be the Goa'uld coming back. Their chance of escape was gone again. He struggled to sit up but collapsed back to the ground. The sound of staff weapon blasts rang through the cavernous chamber. From his position Jack could see very little.  
  
"Teal'c!" Daniel shouted.  
  
Jack heard the bodies falling to the ground and saw his own guard drop. Somebody was undoing his bonds. It was Sam. Her hands were shaking slightly but she loosened the knot precisely. Teal'c leaned over him.  
  
"Hey T," Jack croaked, "good to see ya."  
  
"Are you able to stand O'Neill?"  
  
That was Teal'c, straight business.  
  
"Sure," Jack said certainly, "just give me a hand."  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow and held out his arm. Jack swung his arm up and grabbed Teal'cs. He tried to shuffle into an easier position, gritting his teeth against the pain.  
  
"O'Neill," Teal'c addressed him impatiently, "we must hurry. There may already be more Jaffa on the way."  
  
"Indeed," Jack said, quoting Teal'cs usual line.  
  
Sam slipped his arm around her shoulders and helped him up. He winced at the sharp pain coursing through his body. It wasn't fair, continuing pain was supposed to ache, that was the rule. Sharp pains were only supposed to shoot through you and then give way to the dull ache. His ribs didn't seem to be obeying the rules.  
  
"Are you able to walk O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Indeed," Jack repeated, not trusting himself to say anything else.  
  
He looked around and saw that Daniel was standing with a P-90 pointed towards the double doors that lead to the room.  
  
"Hey, where'd you get that?" He grunted at Daniel.  
  
"I located the room where our equipment was being held," Teal'c answered for him, "it is situated on the opposite side of the palace. Do you believe that you can walk that distance O'Neill?"  
  
"Me? Of course," Jack said less than convincingly, "I'm fine, really.fine"  
  
He was leaning heavily on Sam and Teal'c was standing as if to catch him. He noticed that he seemed to be wobbling slightly, his legs unstable. He tried to stand still and failed. His last attempt to stand up straight had been particularly painful and he slumped forwards again, tying to stop his vision swimming.  
  
"Come on then," Jack encouraged them, "lets go use that good old Goa'uld know how."  
  
He was starting to worry that he might be more badly injured than he first thought. Sam began to move slowly towards the door and Jack shuffled along beside her. Teal'c moved up front to lead the way and Daniel slipped to the back. They set off for the sarcophagus room.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Goddess," a Jaffa said approaching Nephthys, "the prisoners are attempting to escape. Should I order The Jaffa to recapture them?"  
  
"No," the Goa'uld said, a faint smile on her lips.  
  
"But.surely," the Jaffa began.  
  
"Do not question your Goddess!" She shouted, turning on him, "Or you will not be my first prime for much longer. Learn your place Jaffa and you may ot suffer the same fate as your predecessor."  
  
The Jaffa bowed submissively.  
  
"I am sorry Goddess."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tell me what you think, please.  
  
Oh and if you find anything that looks strange, let me know.  
  
P.S. Has anybody read the new Harry Potter book?  
  
It's horrible. :'(  
  
:'( 


	10. Chapter 10

I did explain why this is so late but in case you didn't read my latest excuses then here they are again.  
  
My dad banned me off the internet until I got a job, as if I don't have enough to do, I spent the first week of my holiday at a classical summer school, separated from my laptop! (  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine, blah, blah.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Wake Up Call  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"We should really get one of those things for the SGC," Jack commented stepping out of the sarcophagus.  
  
"You are well once again," Teal'c said.  
  
"Yeah," Jack agreed, "how about you T? That's a nasty looking shoulder wound."  
  
Teal'c glanced down at his own injured shoulder. The hole burnt into his black T-shirt was large than the wound itself. Blood had soaked into the material making it cling to the left side of his chest but it now appeared to have clotted.  
  
"I was fired upon by one of the Jaffa holding me captive," Teal'c explained, "it is not serious."  
  
Jack did a good imitation of Teal'c, raising both of his eyebrows sceptically.  
  
"This isn't one of those Jaffa things when you say you're okay and then collapse from blood loss halfway to the gate is it?" Jack asked.  
  
"This is not one of those occasions O'Neill," Teal'c answered.  
  
"Um, guys, shouldn't we be moving?" Daniel asked.  
  
He was standing on one side of the only door into the room. Sam was at the other side, ready to fight if anyone came through. They had retrieved their weapons and other equipment before entering the sarcophagus room.  
  
"Nephthys' Jaffa may locate us at any moment," Teal'c agreed.  
  
"Hey, has anyone else noticed that this all seems to be a bit to easy?" Jack asked looking around at his team.  
  
"Yeah," Sam spoke up, taking her attention from the door, "and the Jaffa."  
  
"Their tattoos?" Daniel asked.  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"Huh?" Jack asked.  
  
"You haven't noticed?" Sam asked. He usually did.  
  
"Well I was a little bit busy, ya know."  
  
"Oh," Sam responded. She always hated it when Jack took it upon himself to get beaten up for them all.  
  
"Some of the Jaffa don't have Nephthys symbol on their forehead," Daniel interrupted.  
  
"That is unheard of among the Goa'uld," Teal'c put in.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought," Daniel continued, "Anyway, I was thinking that maybe it was a method of identification, a way to tell them apart, or something."  
  
"That is a logical assumption," Teal'c agreed.  
  
"Right," O'Neill interrupted, "enough.assuming. We should get going, we've still go to stop Nephthys evil plan and get back home so."  
  
"Another plan Jack?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No need to be so happy about it," Jack commented, "yes, another plan."  
  
"Because the last one worked so well," Daniel remarked.  
  
"Right," Jack agreed, "well, this is the NEW plan. Me and Sam head out to find Nephthys. Danny and Teal'c set explosives. We meet back at the gate."  
  
Sam nodded. In theory it sounded simple but then so had the last plan.  
  
"Does everyone have 13:52?" Jack asked glancing at his watch.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Set the C4 for.14:40," he told Daniel and Teal'c, "that should give us plenty of time. Meet back here at 14:30."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Goddess, they are destroying your creation," Nephthys' First Prime informed her, "should we not stop them?"  
  
"You dare to question my orders!" Nephthys voice boomed, "Have I not warned you once already! You have disobeyed your goddess. You are not fit to serve."  
  
Nephthys took his staff weapon and pointed it at him. The Jaffa bowed his head and began to apologise. Nephthys fired. The Jaffa's body slumped to the ground. She turned to one of the Jaffa behind her.  
  
"You will replace him!" She handed him the staff weapon.  
  
"If you think me worthy."  
  
Nephthys turned and started to leave. She stopped and turned to a woman in a white coat.  
  
"When it is time make it more difficult."  
  
"Of course Goddess."  
  
The woman bowed her head and didn't turn back to her work until Nephthys was gone.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"This doesn't seem to be going too well," Jack pointed out, "weren't there supposed to be loads of system lords around here somewhere?"  
  
"Maybe she changed her plans," Sam suggested, "There could be a mother ship in orbit."  
  
Jack glanced at his watch and frowned.  
  
"We've got fifteen minutes."  
  
"Just enough time to get back," Sam said.  
  
"Let's go," Jack turned around.  
  
"But Nephthys."  
  
"I know," he shook his head, and raised the radio to his mouth, "Daniel."  
  
"Jack?" The archaeologist responded slightly out of breath.  
  
"Change of plans, we'll meet back at the 'gate," Jack told him while they kept moving, "if we're not there by 14:35 then leave without us."  
  
"Jack, you know that's not going to happen," the archaeologist sounded impatient.  
  
"Yeah, well it was worth a try."  
  
Jack heard the familiar march of heavy boots and glanced at Sam who nodded. She heard it too, there were a lot of them. They moved swiftly a quietly back down the hall they'd been searching.  
  
The trudge of boots quickened as the Jaffa broke into jog, heading to wards their location. Jack lifted the radio to his mouth once more.  
  
"Danny," he whispered, keeping his weapon focused on the direction of the noise, "we've got a Jaffa problem here. Lay the C4 then secure the 'gate."  
  
"We have a little problem of our own," Daniel responded in the same hushed tone.  
  
Great. There's no Jaffa for hours and then hundreds come along at once. He shoved the radio back and gave Sam the signal for retreat.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Always remember to be kind and review please. 


	11. Chapter 11

I opened my laptop to start writing this chapter and had the pleasant surprise of finding it already complete. As a result it has been posted sooner than I expected it to be so.enjoy, and feel free to tell me whether you do or not. (hint, hint.review please()  
  
Oh, and an explanation for my comment about the new Harry Potter book. When I said it was horrible I didn't mean it was horrible. I have read all the books numerous times and I love them. What I meant was it was horrible the way the person who died, died and it seemed a bit pointless to me, especially since I really liked the character. I think more could have been done with the character had they not died. But I expect J.K.Rowling has a good reason.  
  
I hope that wasn't too vague but I didn't want to spoil it for anyoe who hasn't read the book.  
  
Back to the point though.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Wake Up Call  
  
Chapter 11  
  
He jogged backwards towards the 'gate, returning fire on the approaching Jaffa. Sam was at his side doing the same. Daniel was supposed to be dialling home. Jack risked a glance back and saw Daniel punching in Earths address, Teal'c stood nest to the DHD protecting him.  
  
"Hurry up Daniel," he yelled over the thundering noise that filled the courtyard.  
  
"I am," he shouted back.  
  
The 'gate whooshed to life and Daniel started up the stone stairs. Teal'c followed, still firing on the Jaffa. Daniel was the first through, diving into the shimmering pool. Teal'c stood waiting at the top of the steps, firing his staff weapon and successfully wiping out the first wave of Jaffa. They were almost there.  
  
A sharp cry immediately caught Jack's attention. He span around looking for Sam who had been beside him. Everything happened in slow motion. He was vaguely aware of watching Sam's body crash backwards into the dirt. Her head thudded as it hit the first hard stone step.  
  
"Sam!" He cried again, collapsing to his knees beside her. Shock and disbelief were etched on his face.  
  
Burnt flesh showed through the tattered cloth covering her usually pale stomach. He reached out tentatively.  
  
He looked back towards the Jaffa who he presumed had shot her. He was falling to the ground, his weapon still pointed. There was a hole in his chest from a staff weapon blast.  
  
"O'Neill!" Teal'c shouted still firing as a fresh wave of Jaffa advanced.  
  
Jack pulled her prone body into his arms, clutching her desperately.  
  
"O'Neill!" Teal'c repeated firing and hitting one of the closest Jaffa.  
  
He looked up and the world rushed back into focus, sound reclaiming the silence that had filled his mind. Teal'c was beside him, still shooting.  
  
"O'Neill!" Teal'cs insistent yell sounded once more.  
  
"Right," he acknowledged quietly, picking her up carefully.  
  
He steadied her and headed up the stairs quickly while Teal'c provided cover.  
  
*****  
  
"Help, help, I need help," Jack yelled, stumbling through the 'gate and once more falling to his knees clutching Sam to his chest.  
  
"Close the iris!" Teal'c ordered as he landed on the ramp.  
  
It clunked shut and Daniel rushed forwards from where he had been waiting. His voice blended into the other background noises as he too fell to his knees on the ramp.  
  
"Help," Jack croaked, helplessly.  
  
Jacob was talking to him, shouting. Someone was prying Sam from his arms. They succeeded. Jack looked up. Sam was lying on a stretcher. He watched Janet check her pulse. Somebody else ripped her blood soaked T-shirt off. Janet shouted instructions to her team; she was fighting back tears as she shocked Sam and then began CPR. The gurney began to move and Jack followed weakly.  
  
They crashed into the infirmary. Janet was still yelling instructions.  
  
"What's happening?" Jack shouted frantically, "you have to help her, please!"  
  
Janet ignored him. Jack pushed forwards, trying to get to Sam. He was pushed back by strong arms.  
  
"Somebody get him out of here!" Janet shouted desperately.  
  
He was grabbed and pulled towards the door. He fought but the male nurses dragged him out, sympathetic looks on their faces. They disappeared back into the infirmary leaving him alone. He slid down the wall he'd been leaning on until he hit the floor, shock taking over his body. His ears strained to pick up the muffled sounds from within the room.  
  
A hand was on his shoulder. He looked up. The General was standing over him. Daniel was crouched at his side asking if he was ok. He ignored him, still listening to the desperate cries from within the room.  
  
"Charge 360!" Fraser's voice shouted, "Clear!"  
  
The noise stopped, silence took over. Jack looked up at the doors and realised that silence was worse. The noise had been strangely comforting; at least there had still been a chance. Panic rose in him. He stood up smoothly. The seconds ticked by very slowly, he waited.  
  
The door opened and they all looked up at Janet's tear stained face. She moved past Daniel and Teal'c, even the General until she reached Jack and Jacob. Jack focused his attention on the doctor, his wife's best friend. She was trying to look professional but her trembling body failed her.  
  
"No," he heard Jacob whisper, "not my baby."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said through the sobs that now wracked her body, "the wound was just too severe. I."  
  
Daniel wrapped his arm around the tiny woman. Jack pushed past them into the infirmary. Jacob followed closely.  
  
Sam lay on the bed, tubes sticking out from her mouth and arms. Somebody had placed a sheet over her body, covering the messy wound Jack knew was there. It would be in his nightmares. Charred flesh. Blood. Broken ribs, glistening spine.  
  
He touched her face gently, brushing aside her hair. He ran her thumb over her lips. His finger tips trailed down her neck and onto her collarbone. They had taken off her T-shirt to treat her. The only thing between him and the hole in her chest was the thin white sheet.  
  
Jacob was crying quietly behind him. Jack listened to the soft sobs and mumbled prayers but his own tears were gone. They had been replaced by a firm resolve and a pulsating anger.  
  
"You've killed your own daughter Jacob," he said softly, he knew it was irrational but he couldn't think about that. It had to be someone's fault.  
  
Part of him didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe her flesh was cold with death.  
  
"Jacob and I share the loss," Selmac answered, "and we share the guilt for asking you to attempt this mission."  
  
Jack looked at the Tok'ra. He turned his back and walked away. The Tok'ra followed again.  
  
Outside Janet still stood in Daniels arms. Tears shone in General Hammond's eyes. Daniel cried openly. Teal'c stood stoically as he always did but his face was softened by grief.  
  
"Jack," Hammond began, "Jacob. I'm sorry."  
  
The anger that had been simmering inside him erupted.  
  
"Sorry!" He shouted, "Sorry! She's dead!"  
  
He didn't stop to register the shock on his friend's faces, the sympathy and grief. He was lost in his own grief.  
  
"I want to go back and kill that bitch!" He told the General.  
  
"I can't let you do that son," the General said quietly, "you barely made it back this time. I can't let you go back."  
  
"I thought you might say that," Jack said, pulling his gun.  
  
He grabbed Jacob violently, holding his hands securely behind his back and pointing the gun at his head.  
  
"Stand back," he warned.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sorry about my babbling authors note at the beginning of the chapter but I thought I should explain that I'm really a big fan of Harry Potter anyway, feel free to review please.  
  
Just press the little button.  
  
`GO` on you know you want to.  
  
Please.  
  
Pretty please. 


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry for my little unplanned and unannounced sabbatical from writing but a bout of writers block combined with a holiday and very expensive summer school left me with very little time/ inspiration. And the I started back at sixth form a few weeks ago so I've been too tired to update. Hopefully t will be back to normal from now on. I don't think there are many chapters left to write.  
  
~*~  
  
Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed so far, especially Zoe6, who has reviewed my last six chapters. And well, everyone. I'm going to stop now before I start to cry. (.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"I want to go back and kill that bitch!" He told the General.  
  
"I can't let you do that son," the General said quietly, "you barely made it back this time. I can't let you go back."  
  
"I thought you might say that," Jack said, pulling his gun.  
  
He grabbed Jacob violently, holding his hands securely behind his back and pointing the gun at his head.  
  
"Stand back," he warned.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Wake Up Call  
  
Chapter 12  
  
They stood anxiously in the control room. The original group had grown as SF's had joined them, their weapons trained uncertainly on Jack. Jack still had his gun pressed against Jacobs's temple. His arm was beginning to ache but he held the weapon steady. The physical pain wasn't bothering him. He felt as if he had had his heart ripped out and shredded in front of his eyes. An empty pain had settled into his stomach.  
  
"Dial Nephthys' planet," he ordered for the second time, his voice hollow.  
  
The scientist at the computer looked questioningly at General Hammond.  
  
"Jack," Daniel said pleadingly. He held his hands up to show he was unarmed. "You don't want to do this."  
  
"Yes I do," Jack said honestly.  
  
"You're just upset, you're in shock," Daniel tried to reason with him, "please, just put the gun down."  
  
Jack looked back to the man he didn't recognise at the computer.  
  
"Do it!"  
  
"Jack this isn't you," Daniel pleaded, "you just need to calm down and think. Everything will be ok."  
  
"Ok!" Jack shouted, "It'll never be ok! She's dead! She was it! She was my last chance and she's gone. Now dial the planet or I swear I'll kill him. I've got nothing left to lose."  
  
The General nodded grimly and Jack watched the chevrons being typed into the computer.  
  
"Jack," Daniel said gaining his attention once more.  
  
"Chevron one is encoded."  
  
"If you're determined to do this then I'm going with you," Daniel told him.  
  
"We haven't got any weapons Daniel," Jack said calmly, "it would be suicide and the Goa'uld are probably long gone."  
  
"If you can't talk yourself out of this then you can't talk me out of it either," Daniel said.  
  
"I can't let you do this Daniel," Jack told him.  
  
"How would you stop me?" Daniel asked, "You aren't the only one who loves her."  
  
"I too will accompany you O'Neill," Teal'c informed them.  
  
Jack growled.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Daniel pulled his own weapon to ensure nobody tried to stop them as Jack dragged Jacob towards the 'gate. Backing slowly up the metal ramp Jack threw Jacob forwards and stepped backwards through the 'gate before the SF's could fire.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
He heard the wormhole shut down behind him as he looked on the scene in amazement.  
  
"That's strange," Daniel commented, still looking at the 'gate, "I would have thought Jacob would want to come with us, even if you were using him as a hostage."  
  
"Daniel, I think we have bigger things to.ponder," Jack responded, turning Daniel around by the shoulders.  
  
"Wha." Daniel said, confused, "how.what?"  
  
He pointed at the courtyard.  
  
"Indeed," Teal'c said, one eyebrow raised.  
  
The Goa'uld palace stood beyond the colossal passage of columns that framed it. There wasn't so much as a plant or a fresco out of place. The courtyard was free of Jaffa soldiers, dead or injured. There wasn't even a speck of blood on the light stone ground.  
  
"Shouldn't this have all been blown up?" Daniel asked.  
  
"That is usually what happens when one sets explosives," Jack commented in a much lighter tone than he would have felt possible, "come on."  
  
He set out determinedly towards the magnificent building that should have, by all rights, been a smouldering ruin. In fact, Jack had been quietly (which was an achievement in itself) hoping for legions of charred Jaffa lying dead or dieing at their feet. But then, that was just him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She was cold. It was dark. Her back hurt.  
  
The surface she lay on was hard. She opened her eyes. Light flooded her vision. She slammed her eyes shut.  
  
The harsh white light made her head hurt. She winced and groaned, trying to roll onto her side and get up but she couldn't move. Opening her eyes again, more slowly, she found that her hands were bound to her sides, as, it seemed, were her feet. The room was gold.  
  
She was running towards the Stargate with Jack and then.Pain. Incredible pain. Jacks face flashed before her, his eyes echoing the pain her body felt.  
  
Now she didn't feel anything but the dull ache of her back and the throbbing in her head. It was nothing like the surging, piercing, burning sensation of before.  
  
Was she dead?  
  
No. Sam shook her head. If she was dead the why would she be tied to a table in a golden room? No. It was just a trick. She couldn't be dead, could she?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The hallways were as empty as the courtyard outside. They moved stealthily, listening for the telltale beat that would indicate approaching Jaffa. Jack was in the lead, followed by Daniel while Teal'c brought up the rear, but the precautions were seemingly unnecessary.  
  
They had reached the ring's which Nephthys had used to escape and Jack stopped.  
  
Daniel looked at him, eyebrows raised.  
  
"It is very likely the mother ship is no longer in orbit O'Neill," Teal'c reminded him.  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
They waited patiently for him to make a decision.  
  
"We're with you Jack," Daniel told him.  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"Nephthys deserves to die for this," Daniel added bitterly. He understood losing a wife to the Goa'uld but Sam was a friend as well. Nephthys deserved to die.  
  
"Come on, campers," he said without his usual gusto.  
  
The rings descended around them.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Thank you for everyone who was patient enough to wait for this update, I know there isn't much in it and that it's quite short but I will update sooner this time.  
  
Please review, believe it or not it does help me write faster. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Anyone stupid enough to think I own anything connected to `Stargate` please raise your hand so you can be tortured into sanity by the Goa'uld system lords.  
  
Thank you's:  
  
Sylvia: Thank you so much. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. All the dots are in place in the word document but sometimes when chapters are posted they disappear. I'm very sorry if this confused you. It's very annoying. I'm sure J.K.Rowling must have some sort of plan.  
  
Fairy: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Is this a quick enough update?  
  
Lynn: Thanks for your review. I'm not going to tell you that so I hope it was a rhetorical question. (  
  
Claire9: How do you know I didn't? (  
  
IloveSG1: Thanks for both of your reviews.  
  
EyeCandy: I couldn't possibly tell you anything about the ending. *smiles innocently*. Thanks for your review and sorry if this story results in your untimely death. *smirks evilly*. The muse name didn't seem to be going too well but after a bout of insomnia Keara seems to be back to work with a vengeance.  
  
Pat: Thanks, glad you like it.  
  
samstwin: Sorry for the slight cliff-hanger ending but it was just the perfect place to stop (or I think so). I hope this wasn't too much of a wait. Thank you.  
  
Rebecca Dooley: I know they are *muahahahaha* *ahem* Thanks. Hope this was worth the wait.  
  
Samjacklover: Short and to the point. Thank you for your enthusiasm (  
  
AN: And now to the story. (After nearly a page of AN's!!!).  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Wake Up Call - Chapter 13  
  
Jack took a gasping breath and surged forwards. Or tried to. He couldn't move. The room was bright and he couldn't see his team mates.  
  
"Teal'c, Daniel," he shouted.  
  
"I'm here Jack," he heard Daniels voice about a foot to his right.  
  
"As am I," Teal'c said from his left.  
  
"Please be silent," a hushed voice interrupted Jack before he could ask where they were.  
  
His eyes were beginning to adjust to the lighting and a figure appeared in the middle of his vision. After a few more seconds, he could tell that the figure approaching him was a woman with long blonde hair fastened in plaits that fell down her back and around her shoulders. She wore a long white coat, which was buttoned up to the high neck.  
  
"Who.?" Jack asked quietly and realised that his throat was very dry.  
  
Jack could have sworn he saw her eyes flash white and then came the tell- tale voice.  
  
"We are of the Tok'ra," the woman said, unfastening the bonds that held him to the sloped table.  
  
Jack groaned.  
  
"What a surprise," he muttered.  
  
"My name is Nenet, my hosts name is Nakia," she continued.  
  
"Isn't that a type of phone?" Jack asked frowning.  
  
"That's Nokia, Jack," Daniel supplied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The Tok'ra frowned as she continued to untie him.  
  
"We are responsible for your suffering at Nephthys's hands."  
  
"You're the spy," Daniel deduced.  
  
"Yes," she answered, "however, it seems that the information we passed to the Tok'ra high command was inaccurate."  
  
She had finished freeing him and moved onto Daniel.  
  
"Inaccurate?" Jack asked, standing tentatively and checking all his limbs were still in working order.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would you care to elaborate?" He asked.  
  
"Nephthys has apparently become aware of a spy within her ranks. In an attempt to capture the traitor, she fashioned an elaborate deception."  
  
"A deception?" Jack asked, his voice rising slightly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Look I know you Tok'ra like your little secrets but could you just tell us what the hell is going on!"  
  
Nenet helped Daniel off the table, steadying him and walked to where Teal'c was waiting patiently to be released.  
  
"The meeting of the System Lords was a rouse to try and make the Tok'ra spy reveal themselves in an attempt to halt the summit," Nenet answered, "everything you have experienced since being killed by the Jaffa upon your original arrival was not real."  
  
"What do you mean `not real`? Daniel asked, examining the devices they had been plugged into and trying to figure out while they looked familiar.  
  
Nenet had finished untying Teal'c and moved further across the room, picking something up from a table.  
  
"Drink this," Nenet ordered, holding out a gold container filled with water. Jack took it and drank briefly before handing it to Daniel and concentrating on the Tok'ra once more.  
  
"Nephthys revived you all using a sarcophagus," Nenet continued as Teal'c stood. She moved to a panel on the opposite side of the room, which faced the tables and began pressing buttons.  
  
"She knew you must have been sent by the Tok'ra and decided to use a device from a planet she has recently conquered," Nenet gestured to the tables behind them, "that is an altered version."  
  
"The gamekeeper," Daniel said realising why it was familiar.  
  
"The device allowed her to make you see whatever she wished. She entered it herself to try and convince you that of her intentions to kill the System Lords," Nenet opened a draw and pulling out zat guns and throwing them to the others.  
  
"She wished to learn more about your planet in order to defeat you. Her ultimate goal was for you to attempt to return to Earth."  
  
"She knows how to open the iris!" Daniel exclaimed.  
  
Nenet nodded once.  
  
"An attack under preparation."  
  
"If none of it was real," Jack interrupted the panic, "what about Sam?"  
  
"When Dr Carter was shot by the Jaffa, she was thrown out of the game. It is a failsafe I put in place to make sure it appeared as real as possible," Nenet told the increasingly impatient Colonel, "Dr Carter is currently on the planet being interrogated by Nephthys."  
  
"Where are we?" Daniel asked curiously.  
  
"We are on the mother ship in orbit of the planet you first travelled to," Nenet said pressing herself against the wall beside a door, "now come, we must rescue your team mate and return to your planet to warn them of the attack."  
  
They moved to the door, zats at the ready.  
  
"How much did Nephthys see of our world?" Jack asked, somewhat more rational after the discovery that Sam was still alive.  
  
"She is aware of the code necessary to open your iris and is in possession of the devices the code is entered into," Nenet responded, pausing by the door.  
  
"The all we need to do is delay the attack," Jack told her.  
  
Nenet frowned.  
  
"How long have we been here? I mean in the game." Jack asked.  
  
Daniel caught on quickly.  
  
"If we're gone for too long the GDO code is changed in case we've been captured and the enemy gets them."  
  
"That is a wise precaution," Nenet smiled, "we must first free Dr Carter and then we can delay the Jaffa."  
  
"The Jaffa will be preparing their assault from this ship," Teal'c spoke for the first time, looking to Nenet for affirmation. She nodded. "If we destroy the mother ship there will not be enough Jaffa remaining to attack the Tau'ri."  
  
"We will not be able to retrieve your weapons, they are too heavily guarded. It will be difficult enough to free Dr Carter once we are on the planet," Nenet said, pressing a shape on the wall, "We must go. I know of a way to sabotage the ship."  
  
The door slid open and Nenet fired quickly at the Jaffa guarding the room.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sam looked up at the figure in front of her with a horrible sense of Deja- vu. She was confused. She was still strapped to the hard surface that she had woken up on and the low horizontal position was making her feel strangely vulnerable.  
  
Nephthys was towering above her, a vicious looking knife in one hand, a hand device on the other. She was wearing the same thing she had been the last time she interrogated her, a long white line skirt hanging from her hips and secured with a thick jewelled belt. Her chest and back were covered with the same large lapis lazuli and gold necklace.  
  
Sam had realised some time ago that she was no longer wearing her uniform. Now she was clothed in a long linen skirt with a simple wrap around top of the same material that left her stomach bare.  
  
"Dr Carter," Nephthys spoke, "I have learnt much about you in your time with here."  
  
She sounded reasonable, almost kind.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Sam said croakily, her mouth and throat were dry making it difficult to form the words.  
  
Nephthys smiled. She lowered the blade to her stomach, running it lightly over the pale flesh. Sam felt a sharp pain, looked down, and saw a diagonal red line from the bottom of her ribs to her navel. She looked away, turning her head to the side.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She moved the blade and made a shorter, parallel incision. Sam gritted her teeth.  
  
"I have learned."  
  
A cut.  
  
"Of your desire."  
  
Another cut.  
  
"To procreate."  
  
Sam gasped as the realisation of what Nephthys was doing hit her, and the blade sank deeper into her flesh.  
  
********************************************************************* 


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you so much for your reviews and for being so patient.  
  
I do actually have a very good reason for not posting this sooner. The internet was trying to claim that it had not been paid for a wouldn't let me on any page but the one that said that.  
  
It took me ages to make my mam phone up and sort it out, but she finally has, (it only took her ten minutes). Anyway, here it is. I am hoping to post the next, final chapter at the beginning of next week before I go south to visit family.  
  
*****  
  
Wake Up Call - Chapter 14  
  
The metal rings disappeared, leaving the three teammates with the Tok'ra, standing in familiar golden corridors. As Nenet had assured them, the ring device was unguarded. The Jaffa troops too busy preparing to attack. They had acquired more weapons from Nephthys' mother ship and aimed them immediately, searching the wide hall.  
  
The rings were situated in the centre of the palace complex, four corridors branching off, one from each side.  
  
"Which way?" Jack asked, pressed against his designated wall, peering stealthily around the corner.  
  
Each of the others took similar positions at the other walls.  
  
"We must separate," the Tok'ra told him, "Dr Carter is located in Nephthys' torture room."  
  
She pointed down the hallway Jack was defending.  
  
"I `really` don't like the sound of that," Jack growled.  
  
"You must follow that route until you reach the end, and then turn left. The room is at the very end of the corridor. It will be well guarded." She continued.  
  
Jack nodded, anxious to find Sam.  
  
"Teal'c," he commanded, the Jaffa nodded in acknowledgment and turned back to defence.  
  
"I will sabotage the palace. The explosive devices I retrieved before we left the mother ship, placed in vulnerable positions along main power circuits should suffice," Nenet told them, "The troubles I induced with the mother ships systems will soon become apparent and Nephthys will be informed immediately."  
  
"How much time?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I am unfamiliar with your measurement of time, however," she reached into the large satchel she carried and pulled out a small grey box, handing throwing it to Jack, "this measures the time until the explosive devices detonate. When there is only one light remaining, you will need to be at the Stargate."  
  
"Right," Jack said, "Daniel, go with her."  
  
"No," the Tok'ra responded quickly, "I will work faster alone."  
  
"Look," Jack confronted her impatiently, "it's your fault we're here in the first place, it's your fault my wife is being tortured, and it's your fault that those Jaffa may be walking out of Earths Stargate in a few hours, so `forgive` me if I don't completely trust in your abilities!"  
  
The Tok'ra pursed her lips.  
  
"Very well," she responded.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sam gritted her teeth as the blade dug deeper into her abdomen.  
  
"What do you want to know?" She asked, frustrated by the Goa'ulds lack of questions.  
  
Her self-discipline slid further away with each slice of the cold, metal knife. She had forced herself to remain quiet for a long time but it was becoming harder. Nephthys torture hurt more than she could have imagined, not because of the blade slicing through her flesh, but because she knew what the Goa'uld was trying to do. To stop her having what she most wanted.  
  
"I do not wish to learn anything from you," she answered coldly, a cruel smile on her lips.  
  
"Then why.?" Sam's voice sounded desperate even to her.  
  
"I am an all powerful Goddess;" she answered simply, "and your pain entertains me."  
  
Sam gritted her teeth, biting back a remark that she knew would only bring her more pain, and controlling the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.  
  
The intricately patterned knife plunged into her abdomen and twisted painfully.  
  
The door opened and a Jaffa stepped inside. From her prone position on the table, Sam could see the worried look on his face. He whispered with Nephthys and Sam saw her eyes flash with anger. She turned back to Sam and pulled out the dagger, only to plunge it once more into her soft, blood slick skin, twisting with a new malice and staying there.  
  
"It seems your friends are causing trouble on my ship," her fingers wrapped tightly around Sam's neck, preventing her from breathing, "soon I will torture them as well."  
  
She held onto her neck for a moment longer before pulling back her hand and sweeping gracefully from the room. As she took a gasping breath, she noted absently that Nephthys had managed not to get any blood on herself.  
  
Sam laughed humourlessly and sank into the pain.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Jack pressed himself against the jagged, golden wall, his zat pulled up ready against his chest. Teal'c stood opposite, his back to the corner. From his position, Jack could just make out two Jaffa guarding their target room. They had watched as Jaffa had entered the room and the left with Nephthys a few moments later. They had waited until the Goa'uld was far enough away not to hear. Thankfully she had turned down a corridor to the left of the door before she could pass them and notice something a miss.  
  
He pulled back and signalled to Teal'c. They rounded the bend firing. Jack lost himself in the fight, dodging the Jaffa's fire until they fell to the ground with loud cries.  
  
Teal'c turned to watch the way they had come as Jack eyed the heavy door apprehensively. Taking a deep breath, he rushed forward to press in the code that the Tok'ra had shown him.  
  
The door opened much too slowly and Jack waited, checking to see if it was still guarded on the inside. It was empty. He slipped inside.  
  
There was a sniffling sound coming from the table. He ran. Sam lay on the bench, coated in blood. He stopped. He didn't want to see. The floor was coated in blood. It was dripping from the edges of the table, by her waist.  
  
"Sam," he croaked, stepping closer.  
  
His hand was outstretched by he didn't touch her. His military training was telling him to unite her, to free her and get the hell out of there, but he was frozen.  
  
"Jack?" Her voice broke him out of his trance.  
  
He rushed to her side.  
  
"It's me," he confirmed, looking over her body.  
  
She was clothed in blood soaked linen, which clung to her curves like a second skin. He touched her stomach and pulled back, his fingers slick with her blood.  
  
"Help," Sam whispered.  
  
She sounded so weak.  
  
Jack snapped back to attention. He scanned her body quickly, once more, before reaching above her head and untying his wife's hands. He moved down her body and unfastened her ankles.  
  
He wanted to pull the blade from her but knew he shouldn't so instead he scooped her up carefully. She let out a hiss of pain. Her body was limp in his arms but she was still conscious, her eyes following his movement carefully.  
  
He ran his fingers over her cheek, leaving bloody streaks in their wake.  
  
"I'll kill her for this," he spat through gritted teeth, "why would anyone do something like this? What did she want?"  
  
Sam shook her head slightly.  
  
"Nothing," she answered him, her voice hoarse, "she knew we wanted children."  
  
Jack felt as if he had been physically knocked backwards. The air rushed from his lungs. He took a gasping breath but couldn't hold anything to steady himself.  
  
"O'Neill," Teal'c called.  
  
He came back to earth just in time to stop himself dropping Sam.  
  
"Can you walk?" He asked, turning to her.  
  
"Maybe, but not quickly," she answered honestly, he voice breathy.  
  
Jack looked down. She had lost much blood. She was still losing it. He reached into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a bundle of cloth, pressing it to her wounds. She was fading in and out of consciousness.  
  
"The fourth light has just faded, O'Neill," Teal'c informed him, looking at the Tok'ra device, "we have approximately 15 minutes remaining."  
  
"Lets go," Jack ordered, rushing towards the door.  
  
Sam was still clutched in his arms. He held her as closely and tightly as he could without disturbing the blade.  
  
They headed quickly towards the 'gate.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Please remember to review. I would do it for you (  
  
Bye 


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I know there are no excuses for taking this long with a chapter (in fact there are several-but none are good enough).  
  
All I can do is apologise profusely and beg your forgiveness. If it helps I am now being punished for my inconsideration. I have a ton of holiday work.  
  
I really do hope that you think this was worth the wait. And please, please, please forgive me {on knees and embracing feet}.  
  
This is the last chapter of Wake Up Call and I know it might seem like it ends a little suddenly but there is an epilogue to follow. And I am thinking up possibilities for a sequel.  
  
So read on those who do not hate me. I think this chapter is longer than the others but I don't have the energy to check.  
  
Wake Up Call – Chapter 15  
  
"This is the last 'hetep," Nenet told him, securing the small gold device to the wall.  
  
"`Hetep? ` Doesn't that mean...um...offering?" Daniel asked, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"It does," she answered, "it is a...codename."  
  
He smiled a little.  
  
"You should tell Jack that one," he told her, "he's under that impression that the Tok'ra don't have a sense of humour."  
  
"I do not believe he would appreciate the irony," she replied.  
  
"Probably not," Daniel conceded.  
  
"He does not like the Tok'ra."  
  
"No, no he doesn't. Are we done?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes," she answered, "we must make our way to the Chappa'ai*."  
  
"You sure those little...hetpet...are going to be powerful enough?"  
  
"They're size is deceiving Dr Jackson," she said smiling, "we must go."  
  
Daniel followed her dutifully through the twisting passages. They were near the ring device. Nenet had wished to make sure that Nephthys escape route was cut off. They turned the corner just in time to hear the rings and see them disappear back into the floor. In their place stood half a dozen Jaffa, staff weapons levelled.  
  
Daniel skidded to a halt. He fired hastily with the zat, diving out of the way of a ball of fire that came hurtling towards him. He landed heavily on his arm, the zat falling from his grasp. He cried out in pain, turning on his back he groped for the weapon and tried to propel himself backwards, behind the wall.  
  
To his right he saw the Tok'ra fall, a charred hole in her shoulder and chest. She hit the wall behind her. One of the Jaffa kicked away the zat that Daniel had been reaching for and pointed his staff steadily at the archaeologist. Daniel tried to turn and see if Nenet was still alive, but the Jaffa hit him with the end of his staff weapon.  
  
"Dr Jackson," he heard the, now familiar, mocking tone of the Goa'uld, she was stepping out from behind the Jaffa, "and the spy." She said coldly, turning to Nenet.  
  
Daniel took the opportunity to follow her gaze. The Tok'ra was still breathing, but she wasn't in good shape.  
  
"You will suffer a thousand life times at my hand," Nephthys told the woman.  
  
She raised her hand, clad in the hand device. Nenet didn't cry out.  
  
*****  
  
"Come on Sam," Jack told her quietly as they ran through the hallways of the Goa'uld palace, "just a little bit further."  
  
Teal'c was ahead of them, looking out for Jaffa, as he carried Sam. She had fainted not long after leaving the aptly named `torture room`. His arms were tiring under her weight. He was just hoping he could make it to the Stargate. She was still bleeding. The bandages he had pressed to her wounds were now a vivid red, the hilt of Nephthys' dagger protruded from within the nest.  
  
Teal'c stopped suddenly. He pressed himself against the wall and turned to Jack. There was noise from further within the silent complex. It was scuffle, followed by the distinct sound of weapons fire. He shared a look with Teal'c. Teal'c nodded.  
  
Bending down, Jack rested a barely conscious Sam on the floor, propping her up against the wall. He noticed that her eyes were following him.  
  
"Trouble," he told her, smiling weakly before standing and nodding to Teal'c.  
  
They headed down the passage, towards the conflict. It was quiet again. The fighting had stopped.  
  
Jack peered around the corner, taking quick note of the situation. Six Jaffa. One with a staff weapon pointed at Daniel, who was lying on his side. The other five formed a semi-circle around Nephthys. The Goa'uld was torturing the Tok'ra, who didn't look good.  
  
He caught Daniel's eye.  
  
***  
  
Sam listened from her position, slumped in the corridor. She couldn't fight and she didn't have a weapon. All she could do was listen. One shot. Two shots. The thud of a body hitting the floor.  
  
***  
  
The last Jaffa had just fallen when Jack noticed Nephthys disappear – literally. One moment she had been fighting and the next she was gone. The others had noticed as well. Jack fired randomly around the position he had last seen but to no avail. She was gone.  
  
Daniel rushed towards the fallen Tok'ra.  
  
"Jack," he called.  
  
Jack was already there.  
  
"There is not much time remaining," Teal'c reminded them.  
  
Daniel was frantically feeling for a pulse through the slick red blood.  
  
"Please," the Tok'ra breathed, cutting short Daniel's efforts, "you must go. Leave us."  
  
"I don't think so," Jack told her, he turned to Daniel, "help me get her up."  
  
They took one side each, an arm around her waist.  
  
"We will not...survive," the Tok'ra spoke.  
  
"We'll see," Jack said.  
  
Time ticked away.  
  
They walked as quickly as possible back towards Sam. As they rounded the corner and reached her, Jack heard Daniel gasp.  
  
***  
  
Sam rolled her head up painfully to look at them.  
  
"Leave me," the Tok'ra demanded once more with remarkable force.  
  
"What happened?" Sam managed to ask.  
  
She didn't feel the pain anymore. Her entire body was numb and sleep was beginning to overwhelm her.  
  
"Nothing," Jack lied to her.  
  
"Dr Carter," Nenet addressed her, "my host...will not...survive...the journey...home. You must...leave me."  
  
"This really isn't a good time to have this discussion," Jack told them.  
  
The world was blurred; Sam was finding it difficult to concentrate on the people in front of her, but there was something familiar about the woman with them.  
  
"Nakia?" She questioned.  
  
"Nakia...cannot...speak...with you," Nenet said heavily, "I am...keeping...her body alive...I...cannot...do so...much longer."  
  
"Nenet."  
  
"You know her?" Jack asked.  
  
"Jolinar," Sam answered, she took a laboured breath, "you saved her life."  
  
"Yes," Nenet answered.  
  
"We can't leave her," Sam argued, shaking her head sloppily to emphasise the point.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it," Jack answered simply.  
  
Jack let Teal'c take hold of the Tok'ra. He crouched beside his wife, intending to lift her up once more.  
  
"No...she's right," Sam kept arguing, "the Stargate...too much stress."  
  
It was clear to everyone present that she was battling unconsciousness.  
  
"If we leave her here she'll be blown into a million pieces," Jack told her impatiently, "like us if we stick around here much longer. There's no other choice. It's time to go."  
  
He slipped an arm around Sam and she tried to push him away.  
  
"There is," she fought, "there is another choice."  
  
She looked at Jack. He eyes were clear of the pain and disorientation that had filled them previously. Lucidity. He understood.  
  
"No! No! Absolutely no way!" Jack shouted.  
  
Sam rolled her head and looked up at the Tok'ra.  
  
"Nakia will die," she told it, "but you don't have to."  
  
"I could not...ask that of you," the Tok'ra wheezed.  
  
"I'm offering," Sam said clearly, "it's a purely..."  
  
She bit back a sudden rush of pain.  
  
"...selfish gesture. You can heal me."  
  
"I said no," Jack repeated mutely, "does nobody ever listen to me?"  
  
"I have to Jack," Sam told him, "she saved Jolinar and...and I want a baby."  
  
Jack looked away.  
  
The Tok'ra had indicated that she be lowered to sit beside the injured Sam. Daniel and Teal'c did so. Teal'c face was expressionless as always. But Daniel looked shocked.  
  
"I may not...be able to...help you," the Tok'ra told Sam.  
  
"I know," Sam answered.  
  
The exchange was quick.  
  
Without her symbiote Nakia was dead within seconds. Sam was unconscious. Jack lifted her up, dazed. The next few minutes passed in a haze.  
  
There was the sound of an explosion in the background. They began to run, Teal'c leading the way. Daniel dialled the Stargate. And the next Jack knew he was standing in a vast and windy desert. Sand stuck to the drying blood covering him. They were soon surrounded by Tok'ra. Sam was taken from him, to get help. Everything was quite.  
  
AN: There we go. I said it ended rather abruptly. I do think that there will be a sequel though. After all Nephthys wouldn't just leave them alone after everything that happened. She has to have some master plan.  
  
The Epilogue will be posted soon. And when I say soon I mean sooner that this chapter was but maybe a little bit longer than I want. This, I swear, is beyond my control.  
  
My laptop is completely &%£"!$^@#!*$!!!!!!!!! And I don't have the opportunity to type on the main computer very often. At least not without someone staring over my shoulder. Trust me, it's very disconcerting. 


	16. Epilogue

The end is finally here.  
  
Wake Up Call – Epilogue  
  
She had cried. She had wished. She had told them it was a mistake. It wasn't a mistake. Crying, wishing, denial, they had done her no good. What was left? Nothing, she answered herself, devoid of emotion, empty. Nothing.  
  
"That is not true," a little voice said from the back of her head.  
  
For once, she wasn't talking to herself.  
  
Nenet had been quiet since she had spoken with the Tok'ra council and suggested it might be a good idea to go to Earth with her host. Sam hadn't noticed the silence. But she noticed the voice. It was strange, out of place. Memories of Jolinar rushed back. It didn't improve her mood.  
  
She was lying alone in the deserted Infirmary, lying on her back because the wounds to her abdomen had yet to heal. It had been three days since their infliction and she had only been stable enough to return home a few hours ago.  
  
"What do I have?" She whispered hoarsely.  
  
She couldn't get used to talking to herself inside her own head, there was too much there already. Too noisy. Too busy.  
  
"You have him," Nenet answered, "he loves you."  
  
"He won't love me anymore," Sam whispered.  
  
"That is not true."  
  
"He'll hate me."  
  
"Because you can not give him children?"  
  
"Yes. And because of you."  
  
"I am very sorry and very grateful that you saved my life."  
  
"It was my choice. I don't regret it."  
  
"If he really loved you he will stand by your decision."  
  
"And if he never loved me enough?"  
  
"It is clear from the way he looks at you that that is not the case."  
  
The room lapsed back into silence. She curled, painfully, onto her side.  
  
Jack watched her from the doorway. He didn't know what to do. He had never been good with emotions. Should he go in and comfort her? Should he give her some space? He couldn't think of anything to say, anything to do, so how could he comfort her.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Jack glanced up. Daniel was standing beside him, his hands stuffed in his pockets, looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"Doc Fraser said she's healing nicely," Jack answered, looking back down.  
  
"And how is she?"  
  
Jack looked at his best friend, locking eyes. He shrugged.  
  
"Don't you think you should talk to her?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I tried," he said, "she wouldn't talk to me. I didn't know what to say anyway."  
  
"You're going to get through this," Daniel assured him.  
  
Jack looked back down at his feet and shrugged again.  
  
"Any news on the Goa'uld?" He asked, changing the subject.  
  
"The Tok'ra sent a scout to the planet, there was nothing there but the ruins of the palace," Daniel answered, "they think she made it out."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Look, Daniel, I'm sorry for the way I reacted in the game thing, when I thought Sam was dead," he apologised.  
  
"It wasn't real," Daniel dismissed.  
  
"It was still stupid of me."  
  
Silence.  
  
"See you later," Daniel said turning away. He stopped in the middle of a step and turned back. "She's going to be okay," he assured before walking away.  
  
Jack went back to watching his wife. She was still, clutching her abdomen. She looked so small, so lost. It suddenly didn't matter that it wasn't just her anymore. It didn't matter that there was a Tok'ra inside her. All that mattered was that she was hurting and he had to be there with her.  
  
He opened the door and walked in. Sam didn't react to the sound of his steps. She didn't speak as he sat on the edge of her bed. She flinched when he placed a hand on back.  
  
"I love you," he told her softly.  
  
So, that was it. I'm working on a sequel so it might not always end in such a depressing way.  
  
Press the little button and tell me what you think, please. 


	17. Sequel Preview

Ok, so I know I promised a sequel to _Wake Up Call_ ages ago, but I've only just got around to it. Mainly because I procrastinated. I finally forced myself to sit down with a copy of The Complete Gods and Goddesses of Ancient Egypt and come up with a plot. Unfortunately, the book didn't really help as I had deliberately chosen a goddess with very little mythology. Well, never mind, I managed in the end. Oh, and I'm now at Uni specifically studying Egypt so any Egypty bits and language should be accurate. I hope. Fingers crossed. Hmm.

Anyway. Here's a preview of the sequel, tentatively entitled _The Eve of Destruction_, but subject to change. Tell me what you think. The Prologue should be up soon.

* * *

_**Synopsis**_

**_Jack's sleeping in the guest room. Sam's not sleeping. The new addition to Sg1 is having trouble settling in. And Nephthys is still at large. All in all, it hasn't been a good start to their second year of marriage for our favourite couple._**

****

* * *

****

_Preview_

_Sam Carter shifted uncomfortably in her empty bed, unable to escape the phantom pain that haunted her whenever she lay down to sleep, cold tentacles gripping her abdomen, slicing…It wasn't real, she knew that, but that didn't make it hurt any less._

_The ship hovered ominously over the town, casting it into shadow. Sefu looked once more towards the chappa'ai as he hurridly dialled the Tok'ra base. It was a risk, but this was all their fault, the owed these people for their help. Hellil wanted his people safe._

"_Bradio!" He shouted to the chaotic mass fleeing the market place. "Go through the Chappa'ai. Tell the others that Sefu sent you. Shor'wal'e. Yas. Yas."_

* * *

What do you think. Check it out. Read and review. Please, thank you. 


End file.
